Digital advertising spending continues to grow. Examples of digital advertising include interactive advertising via a television platform. Traditional broadcasting technologies tend to use static television advertising programs (e.g., “commercials”) which do not benefit from all of the advantages offered by digital advertising technologies. For example, television programs often include static one-way advertising content that does not allow viewer interaction. Relative to interactive viewing, one way viewing experiences may have less impact on the viewers and lead to fewer sales or other transaction events.